A Downside to Service
by xCaligula
Summary: Pre-Choosing Ceremony. Caleb is obligated to help anyone in need, but this sometimes includes doing things that he really would rather not. Contains omorashi, which means piss desperation. Rated M for the fetishistic nature of the content.


**A/N: I'm sorry I keep contributing stories to this fandom when I know no one wants them but me but this is the only inspiration I got, and I can't let these ideas go. This particular idea was inspired by something I read in another story, about Abnegation members holding for the sake of others and yeah. I like Caleb, so I chose to victimize him.**

It worried Caleb how easily he could get lost in whatever he was reading. It worried him to do something like because it was such a self-indulgent hobby, but it did not only worry him because it was not something an Abnegation would do. It worried him because it was something an Erudite would do, and his Choosing Ceremony was just around the corner. He did not enjoy the conflicting feelings this left him with.

On this occasion, he didn't spend very long pondering that conflicted feeling, however. He had been reading during lunch, and he had been so distracted that he had not noticed a growing need to pee. He still had a few minutes before he had to resume classes, so he gathered up his things and headed for the bathroom.

When he got there, there was a bit of a line, due to most of the other students stopping in before class as well. He took his place in line and hoped that it would move quickly and not delay him in getting to class. While he did not have to go urgently yet, he knew it was a better idea to take of that now, rather than wait until the end of his next class.

The line moved at a fairly decent pace, but Caleb did not move much in that time. The fact was, he had been raised to let people cut him in line, never letting anyone be second to himself. Therefore, whenever anyone got in line behind him, he would graciously offer to let them go ahead of him.

This was not something he would miss if he decided to transfer.

Just as he was getting to the front of the line, he glanced at his watch and tried not to groan. He was going to be late to class if he did not leave straight away, and so he resolved to wait a little bit longer. He did not want to get in trouble for being late- his parents would not approve of him putting his own needs before his respect for the teacher- and there was a part of him that did not want to miss the lesson.

~X~

It did not take long before he began to feel a bit more desperate as he set in class. He shifted a bit in his desk, but tried not to do anything too noticeable. It wasn't right to distract other students. Not to mention, he would be rather embarrassed if any of them knew what was going on with him anyway.

If he hurried after class, he might make it to the bathroom before anyone else, and if there was no line, then there was no chance of having to let anyone cut in front of him. He might have to walk a bit faster than he was used to, but that was okay. He didn't care how selfish it was of him to think this way; he only cared about making it.

He bit his lip as a sharp pang shot through his bladder and he began tapping his foot, trying to keep that as quiet as possible. He tried his best to pay full attention to the lesson, but he kept catching himself sneaking glances at the time and letting his mind wander to the fullness of his bladder.

At long last, his class ended and he stood up quickly, the sharp pain that accompanied this nearly knocking him over. He had not realized just how badly the need had gotten in that short amount of time, and he raced for the door, only to be stopped short by a flaw in his plan. He could not force his way in front of others. He had to stand back and let everyone exit the room before him, and so he did this, shifting his wait from foot to foot as he did. No one ever noticed him when he stayed behind like this, so he doubted anyone saw him.

Though that thought was a comfort to him, it was a short lived comfort. He arrived at the bathrooms only to find that there was already a short line. Even if no one came after him, he would still have to wait and there was no guarantee that the line would clear before his next class was set to start. He would not be able to last through another lesson.

He bit down on his lip, keeping his movements subtle. Yet again, he could not get close to the front without someone coming up behind him, and he had to let them go in front of him each and every time. And each and every time it got harder to disguise his growing frustration, as he hit a fist against his thigh and cringed.

As he let yet another person cut him, returning their gracious smile halfheartedly, he waited until they were completely turned around before he clenched both his fists and grit his teeth in frustration, doing a small squirm that he hoped nobody has seen.

"Well, would you look at the size of this line!" he heard a young man say theatrically, and he knew, both by the tone of their voice and the blue of their jacket, that they had seen and intended to exploit that. "Guys, come on, we'd better get in line now!"

"Don't worry," one of his two friends said, playing along. "We can at least count on the Stiff to let us cut, right?"

"It'd be _so_ nice of you," the third boy added. "Right? I mean, you wouldn't want to make us wait for your sake, would you?"

They were right, of course. His upbringing would not allow for him to deny them, even if he knew without a doubt that they were just doing this to mess with him. Abnegation children had always been bullied a bit by the other factions, but it had gotten a lot worse recently, particularly from the Erudite.

He gave a short nod, stepping back to let them in front of him, trying to ignore their snickers. He already knew that this meant he was doomed. There was no way they were going to stop at just that. But there wasn't much more he could do than try to endure as long as possible.

They would not want to miss their next class, so if he could just last until then, they would get tired of this and go on. He would have to be late, but even knowing that that was wrong, he did not care at this point. He could do nothing to make holding easier without making a complete fool of himself, which meant he would last even less time than if he could just openly grab himself and squirm and dance.

The line moved forward a bit, and as he stepped, he could feel his full bladder slosh, and, to his horror, leak a bit. He gave a quiet gasp, but it was not quiet enough to keep the boys in front of him from looking back and smirking. Luckily enough, he had not leaked enough to show on his pants, but that was not an impossible outcome. Caleb grit his teeth, trying to strengthen his resolve.

His crossed his legs, hoping his movements looked casual, but knowing that they did not. He could not afford to do any more than that, but it would not be enough to keep him in check for long. Soon, the other boys had their turn in line, and without their eyes on him, he was free to bounce up and down a bit. This helped, but not very much, and soon it did not really affect him at all.

And, of course, they did not budge, even though it was obvious that they had no need to stay that long. They were waiting for him to lose control, and they were going to get what they wanted. He had begun to leak again, and he did not think he could stop it long enough for them to give up and return to class.

It was getting so bad that he could not think straight, and so he simply turned and ran down the hallway, ignoring the laughter that followed him. He had to get out of here, before-

The running was not a good idea. His bladder could only take so much from him, and that had pushed him beyond his limits. He could feel a steady trickle running down his leg, and without a second thought, he made his way for the door. He hoped he was not leaving a trail for someone else to clean up; he wondered for a moment if he should go back.

Before he could think too long on that, he was outside, and he could finally stop and let go completely. It felt undeniably amazing to empty his bladder at long last, and he gave a quiet sigh of relief. His gray pants turned dark as they were soaked through completely. It felt so good, in fact, that he felt guilty; his upbringing could be quite strong at times.

When he had finished, he felt another bit of guilt. He would have to go home and miss classes, and if he had left a trail, someone else really would have to clean it up. The guilt he felt at everything, that almost overshadowed his humiliation at wetting himself, made him think for a moment that his choice should be clear; selflessness was in his nature. But then he felt disappointed that he would miss his lesson, and wondered if he had left the book he had been reading behind in his haste, and his decision was again unclear.

One thing, however, was very clear to him: it was time he headed home and got cleaned up, before too many people noticed him.

 **A/N: Yeah, more lame Divergent omo. Got more in mind, hopefully one for Peter and another one for Eric (of course), and then someone asked for one for Four, so we'll see. If anyone has ideas for that, lemme know cos yeah. Hell, if anyone has suggestions for any characters, I'd love to hear them, and might write them.**


End file.
